Oz: The Dark Frontier
by TheWizardofodd12
Summary: Oz isn't the bright colorful world you remember. Not any more, any way. It's now ruled by The Wicked Witch of the West, along with her lackeys. However, Eva, witch of the East decides to pay a visit to a certain girl that may hold the key to Oz's survival. Rated T for graphic descriptions and some swear words. Rate and review!


Oz was a dying land. Its resources, once plentiful, was now dry and barren. Oz's lands, once ruled by the benevolent and just are now ruled by the sadistic and insane. The lands of the Gillikins Munchkins, Quadlings and Winkies each was ruled by a different witch, but when it all came down to it, they were pawns to Umbra. Umbra was the previous "Wicked Witch of the West" before her rise to power. Umbra's power was matched by the misery of the Ozians. Thousands have died in the wake of Umbra's rule; from the once great Emerald City to the outer regions of Oz. Umbra's main cause was to create great dire strife among the people. Fear and pain was what fueled the dark witch. She literally couldn't survive without it. The pained essence of the Ozians fed Umbra. This made her immensely powerful. a glimmer of hope was to shine in the darkness, she would have to snuff it out; quickly. Which led to the discovery of a vision involving Eva.

Eva was the Wicked Witch of the East. Umbra knew of Eva's unexplained hatred of the Munchkins, thus making her a perfect candidate to rule over them. It was a very fair deal. Eva could do whatever sick, twisted thing that came across her mind and Umbra would feed on the Munchkin's misery. Eva lived in a tall tower; just above the barren fields and make- shift huts that the Munchkins would live in.

Eva watched in disgust at three farmers. She watched them dig and gouge at the dirt, fighting over a piece of edible vegetation. "Worms." she whispered.

She motioned her hand at them and from it, a lightning bolt flew. It struck the three dead. The others took the bodies nonchalantly and threw them in a ditch. Death and corpses were all too familiar to the Munchkins. Eva went back into her tower. The interior was as gaudy and over extravagant like the witch herself. A table over encumbered with succulent food and sculptures and paintings hung all over the walls. Eva had a very good hand at art. It was the only thing good in that woman. She was dressed rather calmly, that day; only wearing a blue robe and her hair rolled up into a bun. She usually dressed in giant ball gowns that were different shades of blue. She would also be seen in a helm that was attached to a giant silver disk. Oz's sun rose from the east. It would be possible that in her sick mind, Eva believed that the sun would rise only for her. In any case, she was never seen without wearing the Silver Shoes. In all actuality, if anyone were to find their eyes gazing at them, they'd be dead before their eyes had a chance to look away. She sat at the end of the table, staring sickeningly at the food in front of her. Mounds upon mounds of strange delicacies that the Wizard brought to Oz from his world, such as roasted pork, duck and quail, roasted potatoes and other vegetables filled up the table. Eva peered around the dishes and food and noticed something was missing.

"Jellia!" shouted the woman. In a matter of seconds, a girl, no more than seventeen, rushed through the doors.

"Yes, Eva?" questioned the girl obediently.

"Dear, you missed a pot. It's for something special." Eva stated calmly.

"Go to the kitchen and get the black kettle that is in the fireplace." Jellia bowed her head and went straight toward the kitchen.

Jellia was born secretly in a rebel camp somewhere in the Gillikin Country. When the camp was accidentally discovered by Eva on a trip to see the ruler Mombi, The rebels begged for the witch not to tell to Mombi or Umbra. Eva somehow took fancy in Jellia, who was only eleven, and promised not to breathe a word if she could keep the child. The child's parents, unwillingly gave the child to her and Jellia was stuck with Eva ever since. Jellia had to keep up the entire "obedient child" act. It was the only thing she could do to survive. Jellia loathed the witch. She thought she was a despicable person for treating the Munchkins in such a way, although she'd never admit it. Eva didn't love Jellia like a person. She was more of an object to her; but it was this love that spared poor Jellia.

The cooks were all scattered around the kitchen. They were a motley bunch; but at least they could work together with such a wicked person. She found the black kettle on the edge of the fireplace. She grabbed it quickly and heaved it out of the kitchen and into the corridor that connected to the dining room. As she carried it, she whiffed the aroma that cascaded off of the pot. It was an odd odor; she couldn't exactly describe it. When she reached the dining room and opened the doors, she found another person also in the room, sitting down at the table facing Eva. It was Boq, the ex-mayor. He looked extremely jittery and frightened. Jellia quietly placed the kettle on the only clear spot she could find. "Thank you, Jellia." Eva said coldly. Jellia bowed quickly and stepped backward.

"Do you see Jellia?" Eva questioned Boq, to which he nodded.

"She is a perfect servant. Loyal, obedient. Unlike, you, Boq. Do you know how good you have it? You could be fighting to the death in Mombi's arena; with kildahs ripping you limb from limb. Maybe you'd be better off being genetically altered time and time again with Siiera's experiments? Or do you want to live your worst nightmares with Blinkie? Or should I just give you over to Umbra? To think, I give you everything and what do I get in return? Riots and revolts? Plots of Assassination?! Speak, worm; have you plotted against me?!"

Boq was quivering uncontrollably, trying to speak. "What are you talking about? I'd never plotted anything!" The room suddenly shook with the sound of thunder.

"Liar! I know that there is a plot! If you think that my ear doesn't go beyond the grounds of this castle you are sadly mistaken!" Boq, again was shaking. "Please, I'm just here for my wife! I'll tell you anything if you spare my wife!"

Eva leaned back in her chair and stared at him profusely. "I'll tell you what," spoke Eva calmly. "Tell me everything, and I'll let her go. I'll even feed you."

Eva took a bowl and filled it with the soup inside the kettle. It had chunks of brownish meat and gravy. She motioned Jellia to give him the bowl, where she placed it in front of him. Boq looked up at the witch.

"T...ten farmers are planning to raid your castle three days from now. I'm not sure who or what they're planning. That is all I know!"

Eva stared back into his eyes. "Eat." She said. Boq then quickly devoured the soup, shoving it into his mouth. Some of the broth dripped down his chin. When he finished he placed the bowl down. "Leave." Eva demanded. Boq quickly got off of his chair and headed to the door that led outside.

Boq opened the door and was at the doorway. "And Boq?" Eva beckoned Boq turned his head. "Yes?" Eva leaned forward in her chair. "You're wife is already dead." She motioned her hand to the kettle. "And you just ate her."

Boq stood in the doorway, speechless and blank. Eva, of course began to laugh a strange, bizarre cackle. Boq was suddenly thrown out of the castle telekinetically, and the doors shut behind him. Jellia couldn't fathom what exactly just happened. She knew that Eva could sink low; but not this low. Eva rose from her chair nonchalantly, as if the thing she did was perfectly normal. Eva went toward her balcony and stared out at the fields again.

"Jellia, come." Eva commanded. Jellia, moved slowly toward the sick woman. Eva then wrapped her arm around Jellia, and pulled her close.

"You see them, Jellia? They're bugs to us. Insects. We're better than them, dearest. _Better _than them." Jellia's eyes fixated on the people below her. It was horrid. She couldn't bare to see them in such agony, but still she pretended to agree.

"Of course, mistress." Jellia softly spoke. Suddenly, there was a biting chill in the air. Eva felt it to. "Am I interrupting anything?" A haunting feminine voice spoke.

Eva knew this voice anywhere. She removed herself from Jellia and turned around. Jellia knew who it was, but was frozen in fear. "Umbra, dear, you know I hate it when you pop up randomly." Jellia still would not face her. Suddenly, Umbra appeared from the shadows in front of her. Jellia gasped.

"Too frightened to face your queen?" Umbra sneered. "Jellia, leave." Eva demanded. Jellia bowed and quickly left.

Umbra always wore a long black dress that touched the floor, with a collar that covered her neck completely, and matching hat that was pointed left. She was chalk white and her raven hair covered her missing right eye.

"This had better be good, Umbra. I've just discovered another-"

"We have bigger issues." Umbra interrupted Eva.

"Bigger issues? Bigger than groups of men, bombarding my castle, trying to murder me?!" Umbra rolled her eye at this notion.

"In case you forgot, you can tackle hundreds of men down with one quick thunderbolt." Eva turned to her in a slow dramatic fashion.

"But it's no fun that way. I kill them, they are just dead on my floor! Their blood ruining my furnishings!" Umbra quickly slapped her across the face.

"Listen, you damned idiot." Eva quieted herself, reluctantly.  
"Blinkie had another vision."

"So? The hag has multiple visions; your downfall, Oz's rightful ruler returning; none of which have happened."

"That is because they are all connected to a particular death; your death." Eva was stunned at this.

"Who could ever challenge my power and win?! Who in Oz has this power, so I can smite them!"

"That's the problem; this person isn't in Oz. They're in another plane of reality." Stated Umbra pretentiously. "This world is not like Oz, so do not try to invade or murder this person by yourself. Just leave it alone."

Eva threw a look of disgust at Umbra. "You must be joking! What if this person comes to Oz? The wizard had no problem finding us, surely this person won't!"

Umbra stared at her menacingly "_He_ found this place on pure luck. They'll be brought here and knowing ridiculous problem of acting on impulse; it's safe to say it would have been your doing."

Before Eva could say another word, Umbra vanished in a cloud of shadows. Eva was furious. She couldn't think straight. Eva flew quickly down the corridor. She entered her room where all of her magical equipment was; a magic mirror, a chest that could materialize gold, and shelves stock full of strange vials. Eva then clicked her heels together three times and ordered

"Who is Umbra speaking of!" Suddenly, Eva got an image to her head. It was girl, about sixteen years old, who had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. In the image, she was wearing a white dress with a blue apron. She was also crouched down next to a dog.

"She looks like a tacky little harlot!" the witch sneered. Eva went to her vials and rummaged through them. She finally decided on the Tornado in a bottle.

"Take me to the girl!" commanded the witch and within seconds, Eva dispersed into the air.


End file.
